Mermaid & Spider
by Hey Its Melmel
Summary: Dimana Kakei adalah keturunan dari Posseidon-Amphitrite, dan Akaba keturunan dari Athena-Arachnid. AKAKEI story.  Warning : Sho-Ai, semi2 Fairy Tale, Dewa-Dewi Yunani, dan...fiksi. . No likey? then, no Looky..


**Mermaid and Spider**

******Author : **heyitschechenky (Mel)**  
>Rating : <strong>T (to be safe)**  
>Pairing : <strong>Akakei**  
>Summary : <strong>Dimana Kakei adalah keturunan dari Posseidon-Amphitrite, dan Akaba keturunan dari Athena-Arachnid. **  
>Disclaimer : <strong>Kalau Eyeshield 21 punya saya, saya bakal membuat Akaba dan Kakei ada di satu tim dan menang di christmas bowl. **  
>Warning : <strong>Sho-Ai, dewa-dewi Yunani, OOC, typo (jaga2) dan... extemely fiksi.

* * *

><p><strong>Penjelasan awal cerita : <strong>

Ohira-Onishi = 21 tahun

Mizumachi = 20 tahun

Kakei = 16 tahun (kenapa kok jauh sekali perbedaannya? karena Kakei ini anak yang tidak diharapkan *aka diluar rencana*) #plakplak

Akaba = 20 tahun

(chara lain di waktu yang mendatang)

* * *

><p>Here is the story...<p>

Alkisah, di sebuah istana megah yang dibangun dari karang dan kerang berwarna meriah, yang berada di bawah laut terbiru dan terdalam, tinggal seorang raja laut yang terkenal di dunia dengan nama Poseidon. Atau dalam ilmu Rumanian, dikenal dengan Neptunes. Ya, Ia adalah dewa lautan. Yang mengontrol gerak arus dan gelombang.

Raja bijaksana itu berambut pirang emas, berbadan kekar, bertubuh tinggi, dan memiliki mata tajam berwarna biru. Ia tinggal bersama keempat anaknya. Ohira, Onishi, Mizumachi, dan yang termuda bernama Kakei. Anak terakhirnya ini, merupakan anaknya yang paling pintar dari saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Posseidon merasa bangga dengan kecerdasan anaknya itu. Tetapi Ia masih sungguh kecewa dengan sikap anak bungsunya itu yang susah sekali untuk berbaur dengan orang lain. Hobi Kakei adalah duduk menyendiri di sebuah karang yang berada di taman belakang istana. Kadang Ia tampak sedang membaca buku, atau sedang mengerjakan soal-soal. Anehnya, hewan-hewan laut lain seperti ubur-ubur, gurita, dan berbagai macam ikan akan selalu mendatanginya, seakan tidak terpengaruh dengan sifat Kakei yang dingin, dan acuh tak acuh. Anehnya lagi, Kakei sering terlihat sedang berbicara dengan mereka. Ini sangat membingungkan Raja Posseidon melihat sikap anaknya yang paling aneh dari keempat anaknya itu. Ia sungguh berbeda dari ketiga kakaknya. Ketika ketiga kakaknya sedang bercanda ria bersama teman-teman 'duyung' lainnya, Ia hanya bergelut dengan hewan-hewan laut rendahan. Raja Posseidon telah beberapa kali mencoba untuk merubah sifat Kakei yang tertutup itu. Dari menyuruhnya berkenalan 5 'duyung' dalam sehari sampai meminta bantuan pada ketiga anaknya untuk membantu merubah sifat adik mereka. Namun Kakei tidak pernah memberi perubahan yang signifikan bagi ayahnya. Sehingga, Raja Posseidon, untuk pertama kalinya, menyerah merubah anak bungsunya itu.

Kakei sering menjalani waktunya dengan berpikir tentang daratan. Ia seringkali mendengarkan cerita-cerita dari ketiga kakaknya setiap kali mereka telah kembali dari permukaan. Hatinya merasa sebal dan tidak sabar untuk mengetahui dunia atas dengan kedua matanya sendiri. Bukan dari omongan kakak-kakaknya.

Hingga suatu hari, Kakei berjalan memasuki ruangan orang tuanya.

"Aku ingin pergi ke daratan. Melihat langit yang dikatakan begitu indah dan luas, mendengar suara-suara manusia, serta mencium bau bunga-bunga" tukasnya datar dan tenang.

Perkataannya cukup membuat kedua orang tuanya terkejut mendengar itu.

"Kau masih terlalu muda, sayang." Jawab ibunya, yang bernama Amphitrite. Ibunya juga merupakan keturunan dewa laut sebelumnya. Yaitu anak dari Nereus dan Doris. Ia melanjutkan, "Kau hanya boleh melakukan itu jika telah mencapai usia 18 tahun. Baru setelah itu, Raja akan membiarkanmu untuk pergi kesana, seperti kakak-kakakmu."

Kakei, mendengar jawaban yang tidak ia inginkan, mengeluarkan dengusan pelan. "Tapi Ibu..Aku-"

"Ibumu benar, Kakei. Aku hanya membolehkan anak-anakku untuk ke daratan jika telah mencapai usia 18 tahun. " Suara Raja Posseidon menggema, khas dengan ketegasan yang selalu terkandung didalamnya. Kakei menoleh ke ayahnya, hendak membuka mulut untuk menyangkal, sebelum Ayahnya memotong perkataanyya terlebih dahulu. "Bersabarlah, tinggal 2 tahun lagi."

Kakei menutup mulutnya lagi, memandang kedua orangnya kecewa. Tetapi, ia berenang keluar dari ruangan orang tuanya.

* * *

><p>Mengerti bahwa ia harus menunggu dua tahun lagi untuk mencapai cita-citanya, Ia habiskan dengan menyendiri di karang. Sama seperti aktivitasnya pada hari-hari biasa. Sesekali ia menatap keatas, berharap bisa merasakan hembusan angin yang menyejukkan. Seperti yang telah dikatakan kakaknya. Tapi yang ia lihat hanya biru laut, dan beberapa makhluk laut berlalu-lalang. Pernah ia mencoba kabur ke permukaan, tapi kakak-kakaknya selalu menangkapnya basah di pertengahan perjuangannya itu.<p>

Seekor remis raksasa berenang dan mendarat di dekat batu karang yang sedang ia duduki. Kedatangan benda itu terdeteksi oleh Kakei yang sedang merenung. Kakei menoleh ke arah remis itu, yang memandangnya balik.

"Ah, kau, Kobanzame.." Kakei berkata pelan, bersyukur itu hanya 'teman' curhatnya. Betapa sempurnanya temannya itu datang berkunjung di waktu yang tepat.

"Kakei-sama, kau tampak kecewa dan sedih. Ada apa?" Tanya remis bernama Kobanzame itu.

"Masih hal yang sama, Kobanzame. Dan, untuk sekali lagi...kumohon panggil aku Kakei saja. " Jawabnya lirih, mengalihkan pandangannya ke pangkuannya. Sesekali melirik ke siripnya, membayangkan jika ia memiliki kaki seperti manusia.

"Oh, Kakei-sa..- eh..maksudku...Kakei. Aku yakin raja dan ratu melarangmu untuk saat ini untuk kebaikanmu semata."

Kakei menghela nafas pelan, menggerutu, "Apanya yang untuk kebaikanku? Mereka malah membuatku depresi begini!"

"Jangan berkata begitu, Kakei. Pada suatu hari nanti, pasti kau akan diperbolehkan oleh raja." Kata Kobanzame sabar. Tetapi anak bungsu Raja Posseidon itu malah menjawabnya dengan suara 'tch'. Lalu menambahkan, "Iya. Dua Tahun lagi. Bisa-bisa aku bunuh diri terlebih dahulu karena terlalu stress."

Kobanzame tertawa pelan mendengar komentar anak itu. Ketika remis raksasa itu hendak berkata, sebuah suara terdengar tidak jauh dari mereka. Yang menyebabkan ia segera pergi begitu saja. Memang sudah sifatnya begitu jika ada pendatang lain.

"Kakei-chan!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kakei menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Yang ternyata adalah Kakaknya, Mizumachi. Mizumachi berenang kearahnya dari atas. Yang berarti Ia baru saja kembali dari permukaan. Kakei memicingkan mata pada kakaknya saat ia mendapati sebuah bunga berwarna merah yang indah. Tetapi karena ini di laut, bunga itu tampak bergoyang-goyang.

_'Bunga dari daratan...' _batinnya sedih, tidak bisa melihat keindahannya secara sempurna karena bunga itu ada di habitat yang salah. Keinginannya untuk ke daratan semakin menggebu-gebu.

"Kakei-chan! Lihat, aku membawakanmu sesuatu!" Kata Mizumachi riang setelah ia berhasil mendekati Kakei. Ia menyodorkan bunga itu kepada adiknya, memaksanya untuk menerimanya. Menanggapi paksaan kakakknya, akhirnya Kakei menerima bunga itu.

"Bagus sekali, bukan? Aku menemukannya tadi di darat. Tergeletak begitu saja. Ia nampak indah ketika angin menerpanya. Dan kau pernah lihat tidak, bunga di daratan itu berwarna-warni! Haruuum sekali. Tapi bunga itu memiliki duri di batangnya. Jadi aku tadi sempat mengorbankan waktuku untuk mencabuti duri di tangkai bunga yang aku berikan kepadamu. Lalu...lalu..saat aku..." Mizumachi berhenti di tengah-tengah perkataanya ketika ia menyadari bahwa adiknya itu memandangnya dengan tatapan jengkel sedari tadi. "...hehhe...Kakei..chan..." Ia tertawa hambar, menerima ekspresi adiknya yang pahit itu. Mizumachi sadar kesalahannya. "Maaf..kakei-chan. Aku pikir kau akan bahagia jika aku berbagi pengalamanku kepadamu..."

Kakei tetap memandangi kakaknya dengan jengkel. Bunga di tangannya pun, ia pegang hanya dengan dua jari. Ibu jari dan telunjuk. Seakan-akan bunga itu adalah benda yang beracun, sehingga harus dipegang secara hati-hati.

"...Kakak kan tahu sendiri. Aku ini sedang cemburu. Ketika kalian bertiga bisa mengunjungi daratan, aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari sini, menunggu waktu pelepasanku. Dan itu sungguh membuatku gilaa!" Kakei hampir berteriak di akhir kalimat. Di ekspresikan dengan mengacak-acak rambut biru tuanya. Mizumachi memandang sedih adiknya, seraya berkata, "Kakei-chan...maaf. Tapi tidak lama lagi kau bisa bergabung dengan kami ke daratan." Mizumachi memberikan adiknya senyuman hangat.

Tatapan jengkel Kakei berubah menjadi tatapan memelas dan mengharap. "Dua tahun. Aku harus menunggu dua tahun..."

Bagi beberapa orang, itu waktu yang singkat. Tetapi bagi orang yang sedang memiliki obsesi, dua tahun adalah waktu yang lama.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, setelah penantian 'menyakitkan' selama 2 tahun, ulang tahunnya yang kedelapan belas tiba. Malam sebelumnya, Kakei sampai-sampai tidak bisa memejamkan mata karena terlalu <em>excited<em>. Dan pada pagi harinya, semua anggota keluarganya menyambutnya hangat. Termasuk 2 kakak kembarnya yang jarang ia temui karena terlalu sering _'keluyuran' _di permukaan.

"Anakku, sekarang kau bisa pergi ke permukaan. Kau bisa menghirup udara dan melihat langit. Tapi ingat! Itu bukan duniamu. Kau hanya bisa menonton dan mengagumi mereka. Dan mereka dapat membawa nasib buruk jika kau tidak berhati-hati. " Kata Raja Posseidon tegas, seraya memberi tepukan kecil dan halus di kepala anak bungsunya itu. Dalam detik, Kakei memeluk ayahnya dan mencium ibunya, lalu melesat cepat dengan siripnya yang mulus dan ramping, yang bahkan, ikanpun tidak dapat menyamai kecepatannya.

Indah adalah kata pertama yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang ia lihat ketika ia telah berhasil mengeluarkan wajahnya dari bawah air. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Ia melihat langit biru yang luas, dimana senja saat itu mulai menyebar. Matahari sudah di atas cakrawala, menimbulan refleksi keemasan yang lembut pada gelombang yang naik-turun. Di langit, sekawanan burung camar melihat kedatangannya, dan menyambutnya dengan jerit kenikmatan.

Ia tidak sadar bahwa bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman melihat betapa indahnya daratan. Keinginan barunya adalah menjelajahi daratan itu sendiri. Menikmati pemandangan di sana. Bukan hanya melihat dari laut lagi.

Perhatiannya tersita ketika ia mendengar alunan gitar dari tepi pantai. Tidak susah untuk menemukan siapa, karena pantai pada saat itu sedang sepi. Dan disana, terlihat ada seorang manusia, duduk dengan menyilangkan kedua kakinya. Sebuah gitar listrik di tangannya, yang sedang dimainkan. Yang membuat Kakei terbelalak adalah ketampanannya. Seumur hidup, ia bersumpah tidak pernah melihat makhluk setampan itu. Rambut merahnya yang terlihat lebih gelap berdansa ria saat angin membelainya. Matanya juga sama dengan rambutnya. Merah. Bukan jenis merah yang mengandung kebencian. Itu jenis merah yang...lebih tepatnya..tampak sensual dan menenangkan. Lelaki itu memakai kemeja putih. 2 kancing pertama tidak diselesaikan. Menampakkan sebuah pendant berlambang laba-laba. Celana jeans biru gelap yang lelaki itu gunakan terlumuri pasir. Terutama di bagian dasarnya. Tetapi itu sepertinya tidak mengganggu keseriusan lelaki itu mengalukan melodinya.

Kakei hanya bisa menatap makhluk rupawan itu dari kejauhan. Ketika ia hendak berenang mendekat untuk berbicara padanya, lelaki itu telah berdiri lalu berjalan menjauhi pantai. Kakei terdiam kembali, menatap kepergian manusia itu dengan tatapan kecewa.

Ia dengan lemas berenang menuju ke pekarangan. Lalu duduk diatasnya. Memandang daratan yang sesungguhnya. Dimana ia bisa menjumpai banyak macam manusia. Tetapi ia sadar, itu mustahil begitu ia menatap siripnya. "Aku tidak pernah bisa seperti mereka." Gumamnya sedih.

Kakei menceburkan diri ke laut lagi, bukan untuk kembali ke istana. Tetapi menuju ke daratan berpasir tempat dimana lelaki tadi duduk. Ia memiringkan kepalanya penuh tanda tanya saat sesuatu yang mengkilat tertangkap matanya. Yang berasal dari bawah air. Ia segera menyelam dan mencarinya.

Itu adalah pedant lambang laba-laba yang dipakai lelaki tampan tadi. Kakei terbelalak melihatnya, dan dengan cepat, ia berenang mendekat untuk mengambil pendant itu. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia kembali ke permukaan untuk memperhatikan benda itu lebih jelas.

Benda itu adalah ukiran metal yang bagus. Setiap detail laba-laba terukir jelas di situ. Membuatnya nampak seperti laba-laba sungguhan. Di bagian abdomen, terdapat corak berwarna merah, dimana semuanya berwarna hitam. Dari informasi itu, Kakei mengerti, bahwa ukiran ini terinspirasi dari Black Widow Spider yang memiliki corak yang sama pada abdomennya.

"Kakei-chan!"

Seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Tetapi ia masih bisa mendengar jelas bahwa itu namanya yang sedang diteriakkan. Kakei dengan segera menyembunyikan pendant itu di genggaman tangannya, lalu Ia menoleh ke arah laut, tersenyum melihat ketiga kakakknya melambaikan tangan kepadanya untuk menarik perhatiannya. Kemudian, ketiganya berenang bersamaan menyusul ke tempat Kakei.

"Sedang apa kau di tepi pantai, Kakei-chan? Jika ketahuan, bisa bahaya!" Kakaknya yang berambut blonde dan berkacamata itu berkata lembut, tetapi menggunakan intonasi menegur. Kembarannya mengangguk setuju, menimpali. "Ya! Jika ayah tahu, kau bisa dimarahi! Jangan sekali-kali muncul jika ada manusia! kau bisa ketahuan!"

Kakei mengangguk pelan, samar-samar terlihat sedih dan kesal. Ketiga kakaknya mengetahui ekspresinya yang mendadak berubah.

"Kenapa, Kakei-chan? Kau tampaknya tidak bahagia." Mizumachi bertanya, lalu menambahkan, "Kau kan sudah mendapat kebebasan, mengapa masih terlihat murung?"

Kakei mengangkat wajahnya, memandang kakaknya satu persatu. Lalu bertanya, sengaja diperlambat. "Kakak, bisakah kita menjadi manusia? Aku ingin berjalan-jalan di daratan yang sesungguhnya.."

Ketiga kakaknya membuat suara terkejut. Mata mereka mendadak melebar.

"Whoah, jangan sampai ayah mendengar itu. Ia akan marah sekali, Kakei-chan." Ohira berkata, memelankan suaranya pada kalimat kedua. Kali ini, Onishi yang mengangguk, dan menimpali, "Benar itu. Jangan sampai ayah dengar. Kau bisa-bisa tidak akan diberi kebebasan lagi.."

Kakei menggigit bibirnya, mendengar respon dari kedua kakak kembarnya itu. Mizumachi melihat kekecewaan dan perih tergambar jelas di kedua mata biru adiknya itu. Detik selanjutnya, ia bertanya halus, "Kakei-chan mengapa ingin menjadi manusia?"

Si bungsu itu menatap Mizumachi, penuh harap. "Aku..aku..." Pada awalnya, ia ingin berkata bahwa ia ingin menemui lelaki tampan itu lagi, untuk mengembalikan pendant nya. Tetapi, mengingat Raja Posseidon melarang untuk berhubungan dengan manusia, ia mencari alasan lain. "...aku ingin berjalan-jalan di daratan yang sesungguhnya. Tidak hanya melihatnya dari sini..."

Semua kakakknya tercengang. Tidak ada yang berani berkedip setelah mendengar penjelasan impian mustahilnya itu. Menerima respon yang seperti itu, Kakei menghela napas, lalu dengan cepat berenang ke dalam laut, meninggalkan kakak-kakaknya yang kehabisan kata-kata.

Sementara itu, ketiga kakaknya berdiskusi sepeninggalannya.

"Mengapa Kakei bisa berbicara hal seperti itu ya?" Ohira berkata pelan, terdengar prihatin.

"Tidak asing, Ohira. Banyak yang bermimpi seperti itu dan nekat ke darat. Kau lihat sendiri, kan? Mereka semua mati di tangan manusia yang memburu mereka." Onishi menimpali, bulu kuduknya meremang mengingat berita kematian beberapa 'duyung' karena nekat ke darat. Dan berita tentang manusia yang memburu mereka. Heran, mengapa Kakei bisa tidak terpengaruh dengan fakta-fakta yang terjadi itu.

"Tidak. Tidak. Pasti alasannya bukan karena dia ingin berjalan-jalan di darat. Ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan. Aku bisa lihat dari matanya saat ia mengutarakan alasannya kepadaku.." Mizumachi berkata datar, terlihat dalam pemikiran yang serius. Kedua matanya tidak terfokus ke kedua saudaranya yang memandangnya bingung.

"Maksudnya?" Ohira dan Onishi berkata berbarengan dalam satu waktu.

Mizumachi mengangkat wajahnya, memandang keduanya secara bergantian. "Aku yakin, ada sesuatu atau seseorang di darat, yang membuat ia begitu ingin menjejak tanah."

"Seseorang?"

"Sesuatu?"

Ohira dan Onishi bertanya berbarengan lagi, tetapi dengan teks yang berbeda. Walau terdengar serempak, Mizumachi menangkap keduanya, lalu menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan pelan seperti ketakutan. "Ya. Dan Ayah tidak boleh tahu dulu."

* * *

><p>Kakei melakukan aktivitas sehari-harinya ketika ia tidak diperbolehkan ke permukaan. Yaitu menyendiri di batu karang. Ditemani dengan teman-teman hewan lautnya.<p>

"Oh, betapa aku ingin berjalan di daratan, dan mencari lelaki itu. Tidak peduli...bahwa ia adalah...seorang ...manusia..." Ia berkata pelan, nyaris menghilang di bagian terakhir. Pendant milik lelaki yang mengambil hatinya itu ia mainkan di tangan. Ibu jarinya mengusap lambang laba-laba itu dengan lembut. Sebuah senyuman kecil merekah di bibirnya.

"Manusia?" Teman-teman lautnya itu terhenyak mendengar kata manusia.

"Manusia itu kejam, Kakei-sama!" kata Monta, monyet laut (?) asal salah satu palung yang ada di lautan jepang.

"Manusia adalah makhluk rakus yang selalu menyenangkan dirinya sendiri! Mengapa Kakei-sama mau bertemu dengan mereka?" tambah Kurita si gurita raksasa, masih terdengar shock.

Anak bungsu Raja Lautan itu hanya menghela napas seakan kelelahan mendengar komentar-komentar yang selama ini ia dapatkan. Sekaligus mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengingatkan teman-temannya itu untuk tidak memanggilnya -sama. Sudah berkali-kali ia mengingatkan, tetap saja kembali ke semula. "Aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya.." tukasnya keras kepala. Menggenggam pendat laba-laba itu sebagai tanda semangat.

Kobanzame membuka cangkangnya lebih lebar, menunjukkan betapa terkejutnya dia mendengar keinginan mustahil anak Posseidon itu. "Kakei-sama! Jangan bilang...jangan bilang...itu karena...cinta..." Kobanzame berkata terbata-bata, suaranya terdengar parau saat mencoba mengatakan kata 'cinta'. Mendengar itu, semua hewan laut yang mengelilingi Kakei terlonjak kaget, lalu memandang anak itu tidak percaya, dan ada yang samar-samar ketakutan.

Kakei tertunduk di bawah pandangan kawan-kawan lautnya itu. Genggamannya melonggar. "Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu cinta itu seperti apa. Tetapi, pada pandangan pertama aku melihatnya, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam hatiku. Jantungku pun berdetak lebih cepat. Dan nafasku terasa terambil begitu saja. Aku merasakan kehangatan yang tiba-tiba muncul di sekelilingku. Apakah...itu cinta?" Tidak seperti yang lain, ketika Kakei mengatakan kata itu, ia malah terdengar berharap.

"...Kakei-sama..." Mereka bergumam serempak, kecewa sekaligus ketakutan.

"Apa itu salah? Cinta itu indah. Mengapa salah?" Kakei berkata sebal, pandangannya memelas seketika. "Aku tahu dia itu manusia! Aku tahu ayah melarangku bercengkerama dengan mereka. Aku tahu semuanya! " Dia hampir berteriak di akhir kaimatnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dibasahi dengan air mata kemarahan. "Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun terhadap perasaanku ini..."

"Kakei-sama..." Kurita meletakkan salah satu tentakelnya di pundak 'duyung' yang sedang bersedih itu. "Kami tidak menyalahkannya. Satu hal yang perlu engkau tahu. Kami semua akan selalu menjadi temanmu. Apapun yang terjadi.."Kurita berkata lembut, berharap bisa membuat anak Raja Posseidon itu berhenti bersedih. Yang lain mengikuti, mendekatinya dan mencoba membuatnya bahagia lagi.

"...Ng...Terima kasih, ya! Maaf aku tadi tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku.." Kata Kakei, tersenyum kecil seraya mengusap kedua matanya untuk menghilangkan air mata yang terlanjur keluar. "Duh, apa jadinya aku tanpa kalian.." Katanya ramah, mengelus seekor kuda laut yang kebetulan ada di hadapannya. Tetapi di pikirannya hanya terisi dengan bayang-bayang lelaki pemilik pendant laba-laba itu.

* * *

><p>Semenjak pertemuannya dengan lelaki itu, Kakei setiap hari akan selalu muncul ke permukaan saat hari mulai senja. Hanya untuk memandangi lelaki itu lagi. Tetapi, sudah 6 hari berturut-turut, Ia tidak mendapati lelaki tampan itu lagi. Hatinya terasa perih dan terbentur dengan kekecewaan yang begitu mendalam. Selanjutnya, ia akan pulang ke rumah. Tidak ada alasan lain untuknya, untuk muncul ke permukaan selain untuk melihat manusia itu.<p>

Sikapnya kini yang menjadi lemas dan tidak bersemangat setelah dari permukaan, diperhatikan oleh keluarganya. Termasuk ayahnya yang berkuasa itu.

Suatu hari, ayahnya bertanya, "Mengapa kau singkat sekali ke permukaan, wahai anakku?Bukankah itu sudah menjadi impianmu semenjak dulu?"

Kakei terdiam beberapa saat, lalu menjawab dengan kebohongan. "Tidak apa-apa ayah. Aku hanya takut ketahuan manusia. Kata ayah, kita kan tidak boleh ketahuan? Jadi aku tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu di atas sana..." Ia tidak mungkin memberitahu Ayahnya yang sebenarnya. Bisa-bisa, apa yang dikatakan kakakknya itu memang benar. Ia tidak akan diberi kebebasan lagi. Dan ia tidak mau itu.

"Oh, anakku. Kau memang terpuji. Ayah bangga denganmu."Raja Posseidon mendekati anaknya untuk memberinya sebuah tepukan di bahu atau sejenisnya. Tetapi, belum ia sempat mendekat, Kakei telah berbalik dan berenang pergi meninggalkan ayahnya yang mengernyitkan dahi melihat sikapnya.

* * *

><p>Pada hari ketujuh, ia kembali ke permukaan untuk mengecek apakah lelaki itu ada di sana.<p>

Betapa terkejut dan senangnya dia ketika apa yang ia tunggu-tunggu sudah ada di sana. Lelaki itu duduk dengan posisi yang sama seperti terakhir kali Kakei melihatnya. Dan seperti yang kemarin-kemarin juga, lelaki itu tengah serius bermain gitarnya. Kini, yang berbeda darinya hanya sebuah kacamata ungu gelap yang menutupi mata merahnya.

Kakei tersenyum hangat kepadanya, meski ia tahu lelaki itu tidak tahu bahwa ia sedang memperhatikannya. Mendadak, ada sebuah keinginan kuat yang membuat senyumannya luntur. Ia ingin sekali berbicara dengan lelaki itu. Tidak peduli bahwa lelaki itu adalah manusia. Yang bagi bangsa 'duyung', adalah berbahaya.

Ia membuang keraguan, dan segera berenang cepat ke tepi pantai. Dibantu oleh ombak yang mendorongnya seakan semangat membantunya. Hingga ia sampai di tepi. Kakei bisa merasakan pasir di siripnya. Lelaki itu, tidak mengetahui kehadirannya. Karena mungkin terlalu serius dengan gitarnya. Kakei tersenyum, bisa melihat lelaki itu lebih dekat.

Senyuman itu luluh seketika , ketika ombak yang membantunya ,meninggalkannya, kembali ke laut. Menyebabkan tubuh bersiripnya kelihatan sepenuhnya. Ia menyentakkan nafasnya, ketakutan dengan dirinya yang terlihat seratus persen ini. Dengan wajah pucat, ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap lelaki itu. Ternyata, lelaki itu juga mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapnya dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ia tidak tahu bahwa hentakan nafasnya terdengar oleh lelaki itu. Mengambil perhatiannya.

Kedua-duanya menatap satu sama lain dengan wajah kaget. Mata sama-sama lebar. Mulut sama-sama membuka sedikit. Suara alunan gitar pun tidak terdengar lagi. Membuat kesenyian menegangkan tercipta diantara mereka. Diselingi dengan suara hempasan ombak yang menenangkan, tapi tidak untuk kondisi seperti ini.

"Ah..ak-aku...aku- tidak sengaja. Ak-aku...aku tidak tahu..m-m-maaf..m-maafkan aku." Katanya terbata-bata, mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang agar ia bisa kembali ke air. Ia mengumpat di hatinya, karena tidak mendapat bantuan ombak lagi. Ombak kini enggan menghempaskan diri terlalu dekat dengan garis tepi pantai. Tetapi usahanya percuma. Pasir pantai yang kasar di bawah kulitnya menyebabkan gesekan hebat, yang menghambatnya untuk bergerak. Ia telah mencoba mengangkat siripnya, tetapi tidak berhasil juga. Kakei terengah-engah, gerakannya kini semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia telah membuat kesalahan!

_'Bodoh! Mengapa aku bodoh sekali, tidak memikirkan hal ini!'_ pikir Kakei kesal.

Gerakannya membeku ketika ia merasakan sebuah bayangan tinggi yang menutupinya dari sinar matahari. Matanya semakin lebar, mulai berair. Ia gagal menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri!

"Hey,"

Suara itu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat seakan hendak meledak. Ia tidak menjawab, matanya tetap memandang pasir, ketakutan. Mungkin lelaki itu telah mngambil hatinya, tetapi tetap saja. Ia tidak mengerti banyak tentang lelaki itu. Semuanya terasa susah dari pada yang telah ia bayangkan sebelum ia menuju ke tepi pantai dan terdampar memalukan seperti ini.

"Hey, kenapa kau bisa disini?" suara itu terdengar lagi. Begitu lembut dan penuh pengertian. Kakei memberanikan diri untuk melihat keatas, meski ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar. Selain karena gugup. juga karena ia kedinginan. Mata birunya bertemu dengan sepasang mata merah yang membuaikan. Kacamata ungu yang menutupi mata merah itu kini telah terlepas. "Ak-aku...uh..apakah kau...kau..keberatan untuk ... membantuku... kembali ke dalam...air?"

_'Oke, Kakei! Kau membuat kesalahan lagi! Bagaimana bisa kau meminta bantuan pada orang asing, yang termasuk dalam bangsa manusia? Yang beringas dan suka memburu bangsamu?' _

Lelaki itu memandangnya beberapa saat, sebelum menjawab sederhana, "Tentu." dengan sebuah senyuman hangat.

_'What? Dia bersedia...?' _Hati 'duyung' berambut biru itu tiba-tiba berbunga-bunga.

Kemudian, lelaki berambut merah itu bertumpu di kedua lutunya seraya mengangkatnya lembut, ala _bridal style._Sebelum mengangkatnya, Kakei telah membalikkan badannya sehingga ia menatap langit. Memudahkan lelaki itu untuk mengangkatnya. Ketika telah terangkat, ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher pemuda itu. Wajahnya memerah dan memanas karena malu. Kakei sempat mencuri-curi pandang ke wajah pemuda itu. Dan menyadari betapa sempurnanya manusia itu.

Hingga lelaki itu berhenti ketika ia telah terendam sampai pinggang. Celana jeans birunya menjadi semakin gelap karena basah. Kakei menjadi merasa bersalah membuat lelaki itu membasahi celana jeans nya, dan sebagian kecil dari kemeja yang dikenakan. Dengan lembut dan perlahan, lelaki itu menurunkan Kakei dari lengannya. Air laut menghangatkan tubuh Kakei yang menggigil begitu ia masuk ke dalamnya. Ia memutar tubuhya dan muncul ke permukaan. Mencoba berdiri dengan menegakkan siripnya, lalu menekannya ke dasar. Meski ia telah berusaha untuk menyamai tinggi Ia memandang lelaki itu dengan bahagia. Dan lelaki itu balas memandangnya hangat. Sebuah senyuman kecil terlukis di bibirnya. "Lain kali hati-hati, ya!" Katanya ramah.

"I..iya. Maafkan aku."Jawab Kakei gugup.

"Apakah tugasku sudah selesai?"

"….kupikir begitu. Terima kasih." Meski perkataanya seperti itu, hatinya tidak rela melepas kepergian sosok tampan dan berwibawa itu. Saat lelaki itu hendak berbalik, Kakei memanggilnya lagi. Membuat lelaki itu mengembalikan perhatiannya ke arahnya.

"uh..bolehkah aku tahu namamu? Jika kau tidak keberatan, sih.."

"Akaba. Namaku Akaba. " Jawabnya cepat dan sederhana, tetapi masih menyunggingkan senyuman yang melelehkan hati Kakei.

"Ano...aku menemukan sesuatu.." Kata Kakei pelan, lalu mengangkat tangannya._ Pendant_ laba-laba tergantung di jarinya. "Ini...ini punyamu kan, Akaba?"

Mata merah itu tampak terkejut. "Ah, iya. Kau temukan dimana?" tanya Akaba penasaran seraya menerima _pendant _miliknya.

"Aku...aku menemukannya di dekat tepi pantai. Nyaris tenggelam dan terbawa ombak."

"..Terima kasih, ya...err...siapa namamu?"

"Namaku...namaku Kakei. Ng…seperti yang kau lihat, aku...aku bukan manusia. Kumohon kau tidak terganggu dengan itu." Kata Kakei, gugup tetapi penuh harap.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kakei. Aku tidak terganggu. Kalau _terkejut_, mungkin iya. Dan_, aku juga_ _bukan manusia_." Senyuman Akaba melebar. Mata Kakei terbelalak. "Apa?"

"Hahha, maaf mengejutkanmu. " Akaba berhenti sebentar untuk memakai _pendant_ laba-laba itu di lehernya secara hati-hati, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku ini dari bangsa laba-laba. " Kata Akaba menjelaskan, menunjuk lambang _pendant_ nya dengan bangga.

Kakei terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya...lagi. "T-tapi...kau...kau...wujudmu...wujudmu...bukan- "

"Aku bisa berubah jadi laba-laba jika aku mau. Tapi, sekarang aku sedang tidak mood. Jadi, aku menyamar menjadi manusia. Dan kekuatan laba-labaku, tidak sepenuhnya bisa kupakai dalam wujud seperti ini. Hanya bisa memanjat..." Sebagai bukti pada kata-katanya, ia mengangkat salah satu tangannya, dan memperlihatkan Kakei telapak tangannya. "Perhatikan.."

Layaknya sihir, dari permukaan kulit lelaki itu, muncul benda kecil yang jumlahnya banyak. Seperti jarum mini yang tumbuh dari bawah kulitnya. Tapi ini kecil sekali, nyaris tidak terlihat. Jika diperhatikan lebih dekat, itu seperti bulu-bulu yang dimiliki oleh sebagian besar laba-laba. Yang memudahkan serangga itu untuk memanjat.

"..Wow.." Kakei berkedip beberapa kali, kehabisan kata-kata. Akaba tertawa kecil, lalu menarik tangannya kembali. "Lebih keren lagi saat aku dalam wujud laba-labaku. " Akaba menatap Kakei penuh ketertarikan. "Sejujurnya, Kakei. Kau adalah makhluk pertama yang bukan manusia, yang pernah aku temukan."

"...Kau juga, Akaba. Aku mengira, di dunia ini hanya ada bangsaku dan bangsa manusia. Ternyata ada lagi." Kakei tertawa di bagian akhir, menyadari bahwa apa yang ia yakini selama ini merupakan kesalahan.

"Hmm...orang tuaku bilang, di dunia ini banyak sekali jenis bangsa. Hanya saja, jarang ada yang mengakuinya. Mereka juga sama takutnya dengan manusia. "

"Oh, begitu. Ayahku tidak pernah bilang kalau ada yang lain selain bangsa kami..."

"Hmm..."

...

...

...

"Akaba, bagaimana caranya kau bisa berubah menjadi manusia?" Kakei bertanya pelan, khawatir akan membuat lelaki itu marah karena ia bertanya terlalu banyak.

"Fuuu...salah satu orang tuaku adalah manusia. Itulah mengapa aku bisa berubah semauku."

"Oh...begitu... . Aku sering berharap..aku bisa-ahmp!" Belum sempat Kakei menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ada yang menarik siripnya dari bawah air. Akaba, yang mengira Kakei tenggelam, segera menyelam juga, dan memandang sekeliling. Tetapi yang ia temukan hanya ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang tenang, seakan membungkam tentang apa yang terjadi barusan. Intinya, tidak terlihat adanya Kakei. Ia mengernyitkan dahi atas hilangnya _'teman-barunya'_ yang misterius itu. Setidaknya, jika tenggelam, orang itu pasti masih ada di sekitar.

Saat ia mulai kehabisan oksigen, ia kembali ke permukaan. Dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia berhadapan dengan 'duyung' lain. Tetapi yang ini lebih tinggi, dengan rambut coklat gelap. Matanya tajam menatap Akaba, layaknya pembunuh yang menatap korbannya.

"Kau! Jauhi _adikku_ atau aku harus turun tangan untuk _menyelesaikanmu_..."

Hanya itu yang dikatakan, sebelum 'duyung' itu berbalik dan melompat ke air. Kemudian, yang ada di pendengarannya hanya suara ombak tenang dan teriakan burung camar yang berputar di atas langit.

_'Apa yang sedang terjadi?'_

Ia tersadar dari _state shock_ nya ketika segulung ombak menerpanya sedikit lebih keras hingga ia terdorong sedikit. Akaba berkedip beberapa kali tanpa kata, sebelum akhirnya berjalan dengan langkah tanpa semangat menuju ke darat. Parasnya tenang, tetapi kedua matanya terbuka lebar, tidak terfokus ke arah didepannya. Pikirannya masih bergelut tentang kejadian yang menimpanya barusan.

Barulah, saat ia sampai di darat, Ia merubah dirinya menjadi seekor laba-laba berukuran _sedang_ berwarna merah darah. Mengingat bahwa dalam wujud manusianya, pakaian yang ia kenakan basah karena air laut . (Kebetulan saat itu pantai sedang sepi, sehingga ia bisa berubah semaunya) Perwujudan laba-labanya, ternyata dilambangkan oleh _pendant_ yang ia gunakan. Ya, ia berubah menjadi laba-laba jenis _Black Widow Spider..._

Dan dengan wujud laba-labanya itu, Ia pulang ke istananya dengan berayun dari pohon ke pohon, atau gedung ke gedung, dan sebagainya. Di sepanjang perjalanan, otaknya mengulang kejadian yang ia alami tadi. Dari pertemuan awalnya dengan 'duyung' manis yang...terdampar di tepi pantai sampai ancaman dari 'duyung' yang mengaku sebagai kakak dari 'duyung' manis tersebut.

_'Aku tidak pernah tahu, bangsa lautan memiliki makhluk seindah itu...'_ Sebuah senyuman kecil nan hangat merekah di hatinya yang jarang terasa hangat semenjak Ia berusia lima belas tahun.

Oh, andai saja ia sadar bahwa perasaannya akan membawanya ke kehidupan yang lebih rumit.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**(Jika ada yang kurang jelas, tanya pada saya, ya! :D Saya memang tidak ahli dalam mendeskripsikan sesuatu. )**

**A/N : **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari gambar tim Poseidon yang pernah di upload Lavenz Aru (bener kan?). Trus terinspirasi juga dari nama dewa-dewi Yunani. Maaf kalau jelek. u_u

**Kakei** : Apaan ni, Aku kok jadi duyung?

**Akaba** : Fuu, Kakei-_chan_. Kau manis sekali...

_BUKK!_ *Akaba di moby -niit- anchor sama Kakei ke kasur (?) * [maaf sy memberi sensor. saya selalu tidak kuasa mengatakannya]

Ps. Mohon jika ada apa-apa, salahkan Aru (Lagi?). Karena dia selalu membuat saya berimaginasi yang aneh2. -_-" Dan dy juga membuat saya ingin menulis cerita tim Kyoshin - Bando tp dalam versi Powerpuff girls. Gila ya, tuh orang. *ngelirik ke Aru*


End file.
